


Imprint

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nanites, Relationship Upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney's sunscreen attracts some harmless nanites, he comes up with a fix that requires skin contact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #148: imprint

Rodney still couldn't get over the fact that it was his self-made sunscreen that had attracted the nanites. He'd even rubbed it on his upper body that day because the two suns on P3Z-965 were vicious and he'd felt that even through his shirt the rays might harm his sensitive skin.

Now every part of his skin that he'd covered with his sunscreen was teeming with nanites just beneath the surface.

Thankfully there was no immediate harm, and the nanites were of the simplest form they'd ever encountered. They'd just made their way towards the sunscreen—and did nothing else. Untreated they could cause difficulties with the blood supply, but Rodney's team didn't intend to wait that long.

Rodney was pretty sure that it was only the discomfort of imagining nanites crawling beneath Rodney's skin that kept John from making fun of his sunscreen. All of them wanted the nanites gone as quickly as possible.

Fortunately the nanites were so dumb that they could easily be reprogrammed to essentially become metabolic waste that would be naturally disposed of. Unfortunately they were so dumb that they didn't even communicate with each other, so that it wasn't enough to switch _one_ nanite, which would carry its new information to all others.

After some deliberation, they'd decided rather than programming a nanite that would travel through his whole body to fix him—which would take a certain amount of sophistication and as such time to program—they'd go with similarly stupid nanites that would look for a close dummy nanite, switch it, and then deactivate itself. This was much easier to program, but had the disadvantage that it would require direct application.

Rodney had vetoed needles as barbaric and completely unnecessary, since the fixer nanites could easily be transmitted skin to skin—and no, of course there was absolutely no danger in being injected with the fixer nanites; he'd programmed them himself after all! So it had only been a matter of finding a volunteer.

"I'll do it," John had said calmly.

Rodney hadn't presumed, and he certainly wouldn't have asked, even though they were sexually intimate for a while now. Or maybe because.

Don't Ask Don't Tell was thankfully history, but they still violated fraternization rules with the sexual component of their relationship, so Rodney was very aware of the need to be careful. But John apparently hadn't seen a risk in volunteering to apply the nanites to the skin all over his face and upper body.

It was something any of them would do for a team mate, of course. But Rodney was still happy that it would be John and not some nurse or even Ronon and Teyla. Having already been naked with John would make it that much less awkward.

~~

They went to Rodney's room after John was injected with the fixer nanites. Once inside, they stood in silence for a moment. John flexed the fingers of his hand with the nanites.

"There's no way you can feel them," Rodney pointed out.

"Still," John said, looking at his hand. "It's weird." He lifted the scanner and looked at his hand. Then he shuddered.

"What should I say? They're all over me," Rodney said, making an unhappy face.

"You mean inside you," John corrected him.

Rodney glared at him, then started to take of his shirt. "How do you want me?"

John raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the double-entendre. "You should lie down. Since you slathered the stuff all over your skin, this will take a while."

Rodney kicked off his shoes after taking off the shirt and also stepped out of his pants after a moment's deliberation. John had seen more of him than that, and it would just be more comfortable. When Rodney was only wearing his boxers, he plopped down on the bed face first and waited for John to start.

John sat down on the bed next to him, lifting the scanner over Rodney's back. He shuddered again.

Rodney rolled his eyes. His face was turned towards John as he waited for him to start. "The sooner you touch me, the sooner both mine _and_ your nanites will disappear."

"They're not _my_ nanites," John told him. "They're _your_ nanites, which I allowed Keller to inject me with because I trust you."

"Okay, _fine_. The sooner you touch me, _my_ nanites and the idiot sun planet nanites will be gone."

John reached out and put a finger on Rodney's back. Then he removed it and looked through the scanner. "Wow, it works immediately. The nanites are flushed away in your blood stream."

"Of course they are," Rodney said. "I told you that's what was gonna happen."

John ignored him and started drawing a line across Rodney's back, before checking with the scanner gain. He didn't say anything this time, so Rodney assumed it continued to work as expected. He closed his eyes as John began to run the tips of his fingers over Rodney's skin. A healing touch.

John was very methodical, running his fingers over Rodney's back line by line, only stopping to check with the scanner.

It was relaxing. It was also something else as John worked his way down lower on his back.

Even though they'd been having sex for a while now, they didn't do anything like this. It wasn't that their sex was purely functional to get each other off as efficiently as possible. They did kiss and touched in ways that could be considered foreplay, but they didn't take their time with it, and they never did it for the sake of itself.

Rodney had to admit that he wasn't entirely innocent in the state of affairs. Patience was not one of his virtues, and when John wasn't fast enough getting to the main event, Rodney started complaining. This usually didn't deter John immediately, but after Rodney started yelling at him, John would finally start sucking his dick or prepare Rodney.

This was a nice difference. Obviously, they weren't here to have sex, but Rodney was almost naked, and John had his hands on him, so Rodney's body reacted. He could feel a low level arousal building up as John went over his back square inch by square inch.

When John moved on to Rodney's left side, Rodney tensed both from trying not to be ticklish and from his reaction becoming more pronounced. He shifted slightly, and when John gestured at him to turn around, there was no hiding what John's hands were doing to him.

Rodney wasn't fully hard, but his boxers were tented, so he decided to remove them, lifting his hips and then quickly shimmying out of them.

John watched him with interest but didn't comment. He also didn't touch Rodney's dick. Instead he put his index finger on Rodney's left nipple.

Rodney held his breath. This was different from the methodical line by line touching on his back and his side. They weren't here to have sex, but it didn't mean that they _couldn't_ have sex. John didn't move his finger at all, though, just letting it rest on Rodney's nipple.

Eventually Rodney had to exhale, and it was then that John started to rub the nipple, slowly moving in larger circles.

Rodney took a deep breath. He could definitely get on board with combining this task with pleasure.

John put aside the scanner and leaned forward to kiss Rodney's left nipple. His hands were working their way over Rodney's chest in random patterns while John circled Rodney's nipple with his tongue before sucking it in.

Rodney groaned and put his hand on John's head, gently carding through his hair.

John continued to touch him with his hands and kiss, lick, and suck him with his mouth, leaving Rodney's body vibrating with sensation. After giving both of Rodney's nipples equal attention, John kissed upwards to Rodney's clavicle.

"Touch me," Rodney said, anxious to get John's hand or mouth on his dick.

John lifted his head, "I _am_ touching you."

"Touch my dick," Rodney clarified.

John picked up the scanner and pointed it at Rodney's dick. "But you don't have any nan—"

"Asshole," Rodney said.

"Actually, I don't think you have—"

"John!"

John smirked and put aside the scanner again. Then he finally took Rodney's dick in his hand and stroked up once, his grip not nearly hard enough.

Rodney exhaled. "More," he said.

But John picked up the scanner again and resumed running his fingers over Rodney's skin.

"Nonono," Rodney protested. "My dick. Touch my dick," Rodney ordered. "Please," he added more softly after a moment.

"We're getting rid of the nanites," John reminded him.

"Well, yes. But there's no reason we can't have sex first," Rodney said.

"So, what? You want me to get you off, and then while you're resting in post-coital half-sleep, I'll get rid of the nanites for you?" John asked, more amused than reproachful.

"You could get off too?" Rodney suggested.

John only smiled in answer, then moved his hand to cup Rodney's face. Rodney tried not to think of the nanites beneath both their skins. John stroked his cheek, then ran his thumb down the bridge of Rodney's nose.

Rodney lifted an eyebrow, but couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his face.

John leaned forward and kissed Rodney's nose before whispering, "Think of it as a reward."

"For staying still?" Rodney asked as John resumed running his fingers over Rodney's skin, this time over his face.

"Uhum," John said. "And for taking this so stoically."

Rodney glared at him. John bit down a laugh. He switched hands on Rodney's face, stroking the other side gently as if in caress rather than strictly to cover the area. Then he kissed Rodney on the mouth while his hand wandered off, down Rodney's neck, shoulder, arm.

Rodney had to force himself not to ask for more. John's touch was pleasantly arousing, but not nearly enough to get him off. Every now and then John would get out the scanner to check his progress, but Rodney wondered if he was actually trying to get this done as fast as possible or if he just wanted to drive Rodney crazy.

John kissed and touched Rodney's whole upper body. He'd make a detour down Rodney's arm, taking his hands and clasping them and then use his other to keep working on his torso.

Rodney closed his eyes, but instead of being able to think about something else, this only seemed to intensify the feeling of John's hands and mouth on him. Every touch seemed to spread through his body like wildfire.

When Rodney realized that the little moans he was hearing were his own, he opened his eyes. "John, I need..."

"Shhhh," John soothed him. "I'm almost done." He used the scanner, touching here and there, before putting it aside and rubbing both of Rodney's nipples at once with his thumbs.

"You already got those," Rodney pointed out.

"I know," John said, leaning forward to kiss him. "Are you ready for your reward?"

Rodney could only nod.

John moved one hand to cup his face and the other to finally touch Rodney's cock.

Rodney groaned at the first slow stroke. "Please," he said quietly.

Instead of increasing the pace of his strokes, John kissed him. Rodney kissed back eagerly and lifted his hips, but John pushed him back down. "I'll get you there, I promise," he whispered.

Rodney whimpered. He trusted John, but his body had been approaching climax for what felt like forever, and he was desperate for that final touch to push him over the edge.

John kept up the slow pace of his strokes even as he kissed Rodney over and over.

Rodney was desperate for release, but at the same time he'd reached the point where he was willing to let John do it however he wanted. He knew that John wouldn't leave him hanging.

Every stroke brought Rodney closer to climax, and by now he was beyond being able to articulate any want. There was only John's touch, taking him higher and higher, his mouth and his hands, and whispered words that Rodney felt more than heard.

Rodney didn't see it coming when he finally fell, his orgasm washing over him like a neverending wave. He was still floating and only dimly aware of John's hand moving away from his spent cock. When he opened his eyes he could see John opening his pants and quickly jerking himself off.

Rodney watched John's hand fly up and down his hard cock, and his mouth watered, but at the same time he felt completely spent and satiated.

Eventually, John groaned and shot white fluid all over Rodney's already come-covered chest and stomach.

John collapsed next to him, and Rodney reached out to touch him and pull him close.

John rolled half on top of him, gently kissing his cheek. "We should shower and then have you scanned for nanites."

Rodney nodded but made no move to get up. He looked at John for a long moment.

Technically they hadn't done anything new today. As far as sex went, a hand job was hardly worth mentioning. But Rodney could still sense the imprint of John's hands all over him, and he had the feeling that no shower was ever going to wash away how John had touched him on this day.

He couldn't wait to do it again.


End file.
